Pervert!
by sol-ie CS
Summary: Sebenarnya apa sih yg ada di dalam kepala wonshik itu? Apakah hanya sesuatu yg berbau kepervert-an? "apa yg lucu?"/ "Tidak ada. Sudah sini-sini,jangan marah dong. Kau terlihat semakin sexy dimataku jika kau marah." VIXX FF. RAKEN,KENVI couple. Rated M. Bocah jangan baca ini! Nanti nyesel!


**Pervert!**

 **Author : hansol-ie CARAT**

 **Pairing : Raken,kenvi.**

 **Slight : LeoN,Hyukbin**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : romance,comedy**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, adegan khusus 17 ke atas. Anak dibawah 17 ke atas jangan baca nanti nyesel loh. Raken shipper.**

 **Boy x boy,yaoi,lemon**

 **Summary :**

 **Sebenarnya apa sih yg ada di dalam kepala wonshik itu? Apakah hanya sesuatu yg berbau kepervert-an? "apa yg lucu?"/ "Tidak ada. Sudah sini-sini,jangan marah dong. Kau terlihat semakin sexy dimataku jika kau marah."**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Happy reading~**

 ***00o00***

Jaehwan menatap pemandangan kota seoul saat malam hari lewat kaca jendela hotel tempatnya menginap. Dia beralih,menatap lengannya yg bernoda merah. Sekali lagi dirinya merutuki kenapa seorang Kim Wonshik memiliki tingkat kepervert-an yg sangat tinggi.

Mereka baru saja menyelasaikan rekaman VIXX TV2 yg bertema secret night dimana dia dan wonshik yg menjadi MC-nya. Berdua,benar hanya berdua. Tentu saja jaehwan senang akhirnya dia memiliki moment berdua dengan kekasihnya, wonshik karna sebelumnya wonshik selalu menjadi mc dengan sang leader,hakyeon. Namun pemikirannya langsung lenyap saat melihat smirk wonshik yg terpatri di wajah tampannya selama remakan Broadcast.

Bodoh,sangat bodoh. Sebenarnya apa sih yg ada di dalam kepala wonshik itu? Apakah hanya sesuatu yg berbau kepervert-an? Tadinya sih jaehwan biasa saja menghadapi tingkah wonshik yg memang manja padanya seperti merangkul,mengusak rambut dan berbisik. Tetapi ini benar-benar berlebihan. Apa yg dipikirkan oleh starlight saat melihat broadcast mereka itu? Bisa-bisa mereka berpikir yg tidak-tidak tentang jaehwan dan wonshik walaupun sebenarnya fans juga setuju dengan hubungan mereka.

Dia,wonshik menggigit lengan jaehwan hingga kissmark terbentuk disana. Untung saja jaehwan buru-buru menyembunyikan lengannya yg sudah bernoda itu,kalau tidak sudah habis dia ditangan manajer dan CEO jellyfish.

Jaehwan menghela nafas lelah saat sebuah lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Siapa lagi yg melakukannya kalau bukan kekasih pervertnya,wonshik.

"Ih,apa yg kau lakukan sih!" Jaehwan melayangkan protes pada wonshik yg sengaja mengeratkan pelukannya,membuat bokong jaehwan bergesekkan dengan milik wonshik yg sudah menegang.

Wonshik enggan melepaskan Back hug-nya walaupun jaehwan sudah melayangkan protes padanya. Toh,saat dia melakukannya dengan jaehwan nanti namja imut itu juga ikut mendesah dan menikmatinya.

"Ih,lepas wonshik!" Jaehwan meronta lalu menendang tulang kering wonshik membuat namja berwajah larva itu tumbang sambil meringis memegangi tulang keringnya yg berdenyut sakit.

"Ah,sakit chagiya.." ringis wonshik sambil memegangi tulang keringnya. Serius,tendangan jaehwan itu tak tertandingi,rasanya seperti kau ditanduk oleh badak.

Jaehwan mendesis lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur mereka berdua.

Wonshik menatap kepergian jaehwan dengan mulut menganga? Ada apa dengannya? Itulah yg ada dipikurkan wonshik sekarang.

Wonshik menghampiri ranjangnya dan jaehwan dimana jaehwan sudah bergelung dengan selimutnya. Wonshik tahu,sangat tahu malah kalau namja imut itu belum tudur. Sudah terlihat dari tubuhnya yg berganti posisi membuat suara berisik tersendiri.

"Chagiya,wae geurae?" Tanya wonshik sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang tempat jaehwan tidur.

Jaehwan meniup poninya dalam selimut lalu membukanya. Dia menatap kekasihnya itu dengan sebal yg malah semakin terlihat imut dimata wonshik.

"Ada apa?!" Sungut jaehwan.

"Kau kenapa? Daritadi terus marah,kau seperti adikku yg sedang pms"

"APA?!" Jaehwan memekik cukup keras,membuat wonshik meringis dan buru-buru meminta maaf. Hampir saja dia lupa kalau kekasihnya ini adalah vokal utama dalam grupnya.

"Tidak,tidak ada apa-apa." Wonshik memberikan cengirannya lalu menarik jaehwan untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Jaehwan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengulurkan lengannya yg bernoda merah pada wonshik,membuat namja itu terkekeh.

"Maaf, habis aku tidak tahan melihatmu memakai bathrobe itu. Kau terlihat sangat sexy" dan dibalas lemparan bantal oleh jaehwan.

Wonshik tertawa renyah membuat jaehwan yakin bahwa kekasihnya ini memiliki tingakt kegilaan yg sama seperti tingkat kepervertan-nya.

"Apa yg lucu?"

Wonshik menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap kekasihnya yg masih dalam mode ngambeknya.

"Tidak ada. Sudah sini-sini,jangan marah dong. Kau terluhat semakin sexy dimataku jika kau marah.."

Wonshik menarik jaehwan ke dalam pelukannya,membuat namja imut yg dipeluk menyamankan dirinya di dalam dekapan hangat sang kekasih.

Tanpa jaehwan sadari wonshik mengeluarkan smirk-nya dan melepas ikatan bathrobe yg jaehwan kenakan.

"Yak! Apa yg kau lakukan?" Jaehwan kembali memekik saat merasakan bahwa bathrobenya sedikit longgar dan ternyata wonshik-lah yg membukanya.

"Ayolah, aku merindukanmu chagi. Ne?" Womshik memohon dengan wajah memelasnya membuat jaehwan tidak tega.

"Satu ronde saja ya?"

Wonshik mengangguk antusias "Baik,satu ronde"

Dan setelahnya wonshik menindih jaehwan dan menciumnya kasar membuat namja imut yg ditindih itu sedikit tersentak. Wonshik terus melumat bibir jaehwan dengan penuh nafsu,tangannya tidak tinggal diam, dia membuka ikatan bathrobe yg sudah longgar di tubuh jaehwan lalu membuangnya sembarangan.

Wonshik menggigit bibir bawah jaehwan meminta akses lebih dan diangguki oleh si empunya. Wonshik memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat milik jaehwan,mengajak organ tak bertulang milik jaehwan ikut bertarung dengan miliknya.

"Eunghh.. wonshikkie.." desah jaehwan saat wonshik memelintir nipplenya, tanpa sadar tubuhnya terangkat dan bertubrukan dengan dada wonshik.

Wonshik melepas pagutannya membuat benang saliva tercipta. Dia melepas bathrobenya asal lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Dia kembali menindih tubuh mungil jaehwan. Kali ini mulutnya bergrilya di leher jaehwan membuat namja imut itu mendesah,meminta lebih.

"Eungh.. morehh wonshik.." desah jaehwan.

Wonshik mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menandai tubuh bersih jaehwan dengan tanda kepemilikannya.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

Wonshik dan jaehwan menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu luar.

"Yyak,kalian kalau melakukannya jangan di hotel,kalian mengganggu tidur kami."

Itu suara hakyeon sang leader yg terdengar frustasi. Frustasi mendengar suara aneh yg selalu datang dari kamar wonshik dan jaehwan.

Jaehwan memukul dada wonshik pelan "itu karena kau tahu!"

"Sudah biarkan mari lanjutkan lagi"

Dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yg sempat tertunda karna teriakan hakyeon dari arah luar.

Sementara di luar kamar..

Hongbin berdiri di depan pintu dengan hyuk,hakyeon dan taekwoon. Mereka tudak sengaja lewat dan mendengar suara aneh dari dalam. Karna berinisiatif sang leader menggedor pintu untuk memperingatkan mereka agar tidak mendesah terlalu keras.

"Hyung, lepaskan tanganmu dari telingaku. Aku sudah dewasa"

Hongbin menunjukkan cengirannya lalu melepaskan tangannya yg menutup telinga hyuk ahar tidak mendengar suara aneh diluar.

"Sudahlah, mari tidur" sahut taekwoon sambil menarik tangan hakyeon menuju kamar mereka.

Hyuk dan hongbin saling pandang lalu mengedikkan bahunya. Dibalik bahu hongbin,hyuk mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Tanpa aba-aba dia menggendong tubuh hongbin Bridal style masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Yyak,apa yg kau lakukan hyukkie.."

"Hyung mari kita melakukan seperti yg dilakukan ravi dan ken hyung"

Dan hongbin bersumpah akan memukuli ravi besok karna mengotori otak kekasihnya ini.

 **END**

 **Aduh ff apa ini? Maaf kalo ffnya gk jelas karna author bikin jam 8 maleman, sambil nonton drama lgi. Makasih buat yg udh review ff ini. Jujur,author itu biasnya leo di vixx tapi malah lebih suka raken couple dan awal mula ff ini terbentuk,kemaren author ntn vixx tv2 secret night. omg, Ravi emang gigit tangannya ken. Kalo gk percaya tonton aja..**

 **Maaf kalo NC-nya mengecewaan karna author masih amatir.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih buat yg review,fav dan follow author**

 **Buka request via pm maupun review**

 **Sekian..**


End file.
